


A Skulk of Trouble

by the_impatient_panda



Series: Reverse Universe [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Geryareas, Smutish, criminals, shadow organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: Continuation of On the Flip Side, in which Kim is giving a possible pardon in return for tracking down the missing Shego and bringing her in safely. If only it were that simple.WARNING:INCOMPLETE There is a fairly put together beginning, and the rest is just a loose collection of notes without even any dialogue. Probably 90% unfinished. Sorry? Enjoy or not as you see fit!
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Reverse Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859407
Kudos: 7





	A Skulk of Trouble

Three years. 

Kim found it hard to believe sometimes as she woke up in her small, but not uncomfortable apartment most days. It was set up like a studio apartment, but the only actual door was to the tiny bathroom. And while it wasn’t under 24 hour surveillance like the rest of the room, they still kept track of her via a band she always wore on her left wrist. 

Her bed was tucked away to the side so it wasn’t in direct line of sight of the door, which she appreciated, and the kitchen was little more than a table, microwave, coffee maker and a refrigerator. She had a couch, desk, computer and a tiny TV which, of all things, had decent cable. It still made her laugh that Shego came to watch all her favorite MMA fights in her cell because she was too cheap to buy cable for herself. 

It had been two months since the hero had come to visit her, but Kim tried not to worry. She had plenty enough to keep her busy, earning her degree online and practicing the other GJ trainees each day. She had been fast tracked past the most basic of self-defense classes, as well as lock-picking and basic stealth work, but there was still a lot of ground to cover. 

The phone rang.

Kim answered it as she sipped at her still steaming coffee.

“Possible speaking.”

“Ready for your physical, possible?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Escort will arrive in just a minute.”

It was a monthly process, and part of the GJ training regime. They pushed their recruits hard, but scans and tests were run each month to be sure it wasn’t too hard. Small injuries could become major problems in the grueling pace. Kim never skimped her stretches, or her PT, and generally came through with flying colors.

The two guards who entered her apartment were respectful, and they did not handcuff her wrists. At this point, it was pretty clear that she had no intention of trying to duck out of the rest of her sentence, and unless she proved otherwise she was given a limited amount of trust within the building itself.

The process itself was fairly simple, and Kim went through it with the boredom that comes from familiarity. On the scale, off the scale. Through a scanner. Through a series of stretches. Temperature, heart rate and blood pressure. Blood drawn. A bright pink wrap to stop the bleeding. Yay. 

And then back to her-

They were on the elevator before she realized they were going the wrong way.

“Change of plans?” she asked, suddenly wary.

“Someone upstairs wants to see you,” one of the guards replied flatly. 

“That person being?”

“Dr. Director.”

-090-

Kim was not restrained in her chair, but it was the chair with restraints that she was given. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. 

Looking at the older woman with her eyepatch, she tried to remain calm. She had, in so far as she knew, remained within the bounds of her parole. Her grades were top of the line, and she was passing every challenge they threw at her on the physical end. There were only two reasons she could think of that Betty herself would want to speak to her. 

One was Wade.

The other was her mother.

She kept her face blank as she waited.

“Kim,” Dr. Director said as she steadily watched the young woman across from her. “I have a problem. You might be the solution. So...I’d like to make a deal with you.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Shego’s gone missing, and we need to know why. And preferably how and when. Who would also be nice, if it is applicable.” 

Kim goes very still. Dr. Director doesn’t comment, she just goes on.

“She’s been entirely out of contact for six weeks. That puts her four weeks overdue. We can’t even find the tech she took in with her to identify where she is in the world. Either she took it off, or it was taken off her. I need to know which, and I need to know now. WWEE has been too quiet these last few months, and I fear the worst.”

“Which is?”

“Gemini finally ready to make his move. The final big push. To topple, not only the GJ, but the world itself. I can’t give you all the details as of yet, but if you accept this mission you will know everything Shego was walking into, and what her plan was.”

“I accept.”

“You haven’t even heard my terms yet.”

“You wouldn’t be coming to me if you had any better choice. You’re hoping I’ll have a contact or a source I didn’t reveal that can get me the information that I need.”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll do it on my terms. No trackers. No tags. No tails. Just me and some cash and a bike.”

“With that, you could disappear and we’d never see you again.”

“If you thought I was going to, you wouldn’t be making the offer in the first place.”

“...that’s true.” Considering. “How will we know where you are?”

“I’ll check in, but on my terms. Give me a phone number to call, one that isn’t linked to the GJ. I’ll keep you apprised of my progress that way.”

“Do you even care what I was going to offer you to do this?”

“I’m assuming a pardon?”

“Only with proof of Shego’s whereabouts or grave. If she’s turned on us-”

“She wouldn’t do that. GJ is her life.”

“If she has, I want proof. If she hasn’t, I want a damn good reason why she’s gone dark on us. If she’s dead, I want to know who we’re taking out.”

“...yes, ma’am.”

“Your job is to find her and come back. That’s it.”

“I understand.”

“Then, let’s begin.”

-090-

By that evening, a nondescript Honda bike rolled out of the GJ parking lot with Kim on it’s back. By the next morning, she’d found a place where she could swap everything she had on her down to her knickers for something else. The bike she left town on was a Kawasaki. Crotch Rockets weren’t usually her style, but it fit the clothes she’d chosen, including the full-face helmet with grey and silver flames on the sides. 

A stop at an electronics store got her three burner cells and a few other helpful items. A stop at a truck stop took care of the rest. 

Free, for the first time in three years, she took off into the night with no intention of stopping until morning. 

It was after midnight when she used the first burner cell. It was a number to call, if she ever wanted to reach Wade. He’d made her memorize it, with the promise that it couldn’t be traced back to him. But it was like setting off a flare, and if he noticed, he’d call back. 

Half an hour later, she got a response.

“Who is this?”

“Wade, it’s Kim.”

“...you’re in prison.”

“I got out early on good behavior.”

“Is that true?”

“Kind of. I’m doing a favor for the GJ. If it works, it’s going to shorten my sentence immensely.”

“What’s the favor?”

“I need to find Shego. She’s gone missing for a month.”

“Pfft, that’s all you need? I know exactly where she is.”

“What?” Surprised. “How?”

“She made a mirror Blue Fox site, and restarted the whole biz. Obviously, that caught my eye and I’ve been watching it ever since. She’s currently operating out of Portland, Oregon. Do you need a lift, or...?”

“I’ll get there the long way,” Kim replied as she revved the motor on her bike. “I haven’t been outside of that building in three years. I think I need some time to drive and to think. Can you tell me what she’s been up to these last four weeks?”

“Let me do a little digging and get back to you, alright?”

“Got it.”

“I’ve got your coordinates, too. I’ll arrange some points along your way for you to stop for some goodies, alright?”

“You’re the best, Wade.”

Kim hung up, and drove.

-090-

Shego lounged in her seat, affecting boredom as she played with her glass of rum on the rocks. Her customer should be here soon, and with it a payment that at least was better than nothing. I mean, really, why anyone would want her to steal a stuffed animal was ridiculous enough as it was. But work as work, and every bit got her one step closer to her goal.

Her senses were too heightened for her not to notice when someone slid soundlessly across from her into the booth, but nothing prepared her for the shock of who it was.

Kim winked and pressed a finger to her lips. Shego just stared. 

“Wha-?”

“Do you have the item?” she asked gravely.

Shego’s mouth dropped open.

“That’s hardly professional.”

“You’re the one who wanted this thing?” Pulls out the pandaroo.

“It’s a collectible.”

“It’s a toy. How are you even...?”

“Hmm, we need to talk. Got a safe place with no ears?”

“Motel room two blocks over.”

“It’ll do.” Standing, grabbing Shego’s arm and pulling her up. “Come on.”

“What are you doing, Princess?” Hissed as Kim puts an arm around her waist.

“Making sure anyone looking thinks they know exactly why we’re going and where,” Kim replied as she grabbed her motorcycle helmet with her free hand. “Don’t forget your bag.”

“I should burn the stupid thing.” Putting her arm around Kim’s shoulders.

“Don’t you dare, they only made twelve.” Smiling at her still.

“...it’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too. Like the coat?”

“...is that mine?” Surprised. 

“Mona said I could borrow it.”

“Mona isn’t me.”

“Oh, don’t pout. I promise to make it up to you.”

“Better not make promises you can’t keep.” 

“I always keep my promises, Shego.” Bop on the nose.

“We’ll see about that.”

-090-

Shego was not generally a fan of motorcycles, but if it meant getting to hold on to Kim’s waist for the short ride to the motel, then it was worth it. 

She opened the door with her key, letting Kim go in first with her book bag slung over her shoulder. Kim pulls out a few items, gives the room a scan and it comes back clean of bugs. Then she sets up something else, a background noise disruptor, so no one can listen in from afar. 

“Is that all you have?” she asked, surprised.

“I prefer to travel light on the job. Besides, Wade can get me whatever I need wherever I am.”

“Who’s Wade?” Suspicious.

“The one secret I kept from you when you arrested me.”

“You weren’t working alone.” Cooly.

“Not exactly, no. The work was all mine, but Wade took care of the website and my electronic trail.”

“Who is he?”

“Someone the GJ will probably try to hire in a few years.”

“Why?” 

“He’s not yet 18.”

Putting all the codes into a tablet. It boots up, and Shego meets Wade for the first time.

“Wade,” Kim said as she positioned the tablet so the camera captured them both. “Shego. Shego, Wade.”

“You haven’t explained anything yet.” Wade, accusatory.

“I thought this would be easier,” Kim replied lightly. “Besides, there’s still things you haven’t told me. Your poker face is terrible.”

“You don’t have to have a poker face for a computer screen.”

“Right.”

“He’s a kid. You’re a kid. What are you, 15?”

“Sixteen, thank you kindly.”

“And Kim thinks the GJ should hire you because...?”

“Two PhD’s at age ten, and two more acquired since then.”

“Oh, what’d you get the fourth one in?”

“Software Science. It was just something to do.”

“So this nerdlinger...”

“Hey!”

“Is actually some sort of computer genius. And he decided to help you steal thousands of dollars to pay for your mom’s stuff.”

“Yes.”

“That’s right.”

“Have you been in touch all this time or...?”

“No, though I have kept tabs on Kim in GJ’s headquarters. If it’d looked like she was in trouble, I was totally prepared to bust her out.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet Wade. I didn’t know that.”

“Gotta keep an eye on my #1 pal. After all, if you’re gone you’ll never be able to introduce me to Monique.”

Shego gives him a look, Kim rolls her eyes. “He saw a picture of her once. But for obvious reasons, I couldn’t introduce him at the time.”

“Which is why I’m totally game to help. Kim gets a pardon, I can come out of the shadows and finally meet the woman of my dreams.”

“You do realize that will mean leaving your room, right?”

“One thing at a time, Kim. One thing at a time.”

“Ok, back on track here kiddies,” Shego cut in dryly. “First off, how did you find me, and second you still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

“Kim found you because I’ve been watching you since you restarted the website.”

“Ok, but how did you  _ find _ me. I used the server-thingy the geeks gave me at GJ. I shouldn’t have been findable.”

“By normal means, no. And honestly, if you hadn’t been messing with Kim’s site, I probably wouldn’t have bothered with the hoops I had to jump through to find you. I’d say you have another week before you have to worry about anyone else tracking you down, and I’ve been watching since I made it through. No one else has either, yet.”

“Ok, that makes me feel a little better.” Shrugging. “And for number two?”

“GJ says you went dark six weeks ago,” Kim replied simply. “They couldn’t find you at all. And you weren’t checking in like you were supposed to. They made me a deal. Or Betty did. Find you, and report back with proof.”

“Proof of what?”

“That depends on what I found.”

“Meaning?”

“We can go into that more later.”

“Right.” Annoyed now. “So, you found me. Nerdlinger, have you figured out what’s up?”

“By your actions, I’d say you’re trying to use Blue Fox’s cred to get into something. Although, you haven’t been very effective at it so far. Want some help?”

“What do you mean I’m not effective? I’ve had five jobs so far!”

“Yeah, from bottom feeders.” Rolling his eyes. “I mean, you even agreed to steal a pandaroo.”

“It’s a limited edition collective. They only made twelve!” Kim.

“It’s a toy, Kim.”

“See, that’s what I said.” Shego.

“My point is,” Wade went on before Kim could argue more. “That whatever your aim is, you need me. And if you need me, you also need Kim because I’m not helping without her.”

“You need to report back, though,” Shego argued quickly. “Which means leaving, because I  _ cannot _ have my cover blown right now.”

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Shego’s fine, but she’s in the middle of something important, she’ll get back to you eventually.’”

“More or less, yes.”

“You know Betty’s not going to accept that.”

“And I still say that whatever it is you’re trying to get into you won’t manage without me.” Wade.

“Ok, nerdlinger, we’re hanging up. Princess and I need to have a chat. We’ll call you back, alright?”

“Yeah, al-” Shego shuts it. 

“That was rude.”

“So was showing up uninvited. And asking me to steal you this stupid toy.” Tossing the pandaroo at Kim’s head. 

Kim catches it and sets it aside. “Ok, that one was on purpose to try and make me mad. And I am, but I’m still not dropping the subject. Why are you here?”

Shego sighs. “No. Because when I tell you, you’re going to want to stay.”

“I already want to stay.”

“You’re putting your pardon in jeopardy.”

“I don’t get the pardon unless I bring you with me.”

“I can’t leave yet.”

“Then I have to stay with you. It seems pretty simple to me.”

“Arrgh!!” Stalking away. “You are so-!”

“Yes, independent and strong-willed. Mom said you were too.” She’s rolling her eyes. “Now, if you won’t tell me specifically what’s going on, can I at least ask a few questions?”

“Could I stop you?”

“Probably not.” Sweet smile. 

“I swear, when this is done...” Rubbing her forehead. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Shego.” Shego jumps as she didn’t realize how close Kim had moved. She stumbles back into the chair, and Kim quickly sits on her lap.

“Kim, what are you-” Kim puts something on her forehead. “-doing?”

“Lie detector,” Kim replied calmly as she settled herself in more firmly. “Because, I fully expect you to lie to try and get me to go home. If you’re this worried, it’s what I would do in your shoes.”

“Dammit, Princess...this is serious. And deep. Deep enough that I might not be able to come back after it, but if it works I don’t care.”

“Liar.”

“Ok, I do care about not coming back. But it would still be worth it.”

“Truth.” They stare at each other a bit. “Is it really that bad, Shego?”

“Yes.” 

Truth. 

“Then I’m staying.”

“You can’t, you have a family. Friends who care about you-”

“And I’m looking at one of them right now, listening to her say she’s about to go do something crazy and important all alone. I can’t let her do that. I can’t let  _ you _ do that, because you matter too much to me.”

“Kim, I’m not your sister.”

“No, you’re something else entirely.” Leaning a little closer. “And I’m pretty sure the only place you’re allowed to feel like this about your sister is West Virginia.”

“You don’t mean that.” Swallowing hard. Kim plucks the truth reader from Shego’s forehead and puts it on her own.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time.” Truth. “And if you try to argue with me further, I will just kiss you until the argument is null and void.” Also Truth.

Shego’s eyes flick back and forth from the detector to her eyes. “But-”

Kim kisses her. It’s not for very long, but when Kim backs away again Shego’s already snaked her arms around her waist. 

“...ah.”

“Any more arguments?”

“I think you’re hoping I will.” Swallowing.

“Any excuse to keep kissing you is fine with me.” Leaning closer again. 

“...I can’t let you stay.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Kim goes to work on her neck, gently.

“Princess, I’m serious. No, stop-” Pulling her away so she can see her face. “Please listen to me. You are important to me. Very important. There’s a very short list of people I care about, and you’re at the top, alright?” Touching her face. “I don’t think I’d want to live if something happened to you.” Kim opens her mouth. “No, Kim,  _ let me finish _ . What I’ve learned terrifies me, alright, and I’m practically unkillable. You’re not. And even if I make it to the end...if they somehow don’t realize what I’m doing and I’m able to stop them...I’m not sure I can see a way back. Don’t ask me to risk you that way.”

“But if it were reversed,” Kim replied softly, “would you let me go it alone?”

Silence reigned. She realizes Shego is crying.

“Shego...?” Surprised. “What-?”

“I should make you leave and I can’t.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” She holds her close, still crying. “Dammit, I know.”

“We’ll do it together, and when it’s done we’ll go home together.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.” Truth.

Kissing her forehead turns into kissing her mouth, and they lose themselves in that simple gesture for quite some time. 

“Will you tell me now?” Kim, against, Shego’s ear.

Shego tells her. It’s the discovery of a huge crime network that’s been spreading like mold along the cracks of society for decades. And a possible plot to systematically topple every world power and institute a regime of anarchy and chaos. And unlike the usual buffoons she faces, these have the power, the intelligence and the drive to actually do it. 

“I’m trying to get in as a thief,” Shego explained simply as Kim rested against her in the semi-dark of the motel room. “As the Blue Fox.”

“The Blue Fox never did more than surface jobs for anyone,” Kim replied, enjoying the feel of Shego’s warmth beneath her even as she tried to focus on the topic at hand. “Which is part of the problem. She’d work for anyone. These people will want someone who is theirs to the core before they agree to work with them.”

“Which means a different approach to get in.” Defeated.

“Which means we need Wade. He can fabricate whatever credentials we need. And, if anyone can discover who this shadowy underground group is, it’s him.”

“He’ll need to be careful. These people don’t play around. If they discover who he is or how to find him...”

“They haven’t yet. He’s practically a ghost online.”

“I still want you to press home how careful he needs to be.” Grumbling. “He’ll take it more seriously from you.”

“Softy.”

More grumbling. 

Kissing her neck. “I’d like to find out where else you’re soft-”

“We need to call Wade.”

“You’d rather call Wade then let me...”

Overriding her. “I’d rather call Wade now and not have to try and remember to do so after I’ve thoroughly worn you out,” Shego replied in a growl. Kim turns pink. “You’ve made promises, Princess, and I intend to collect each and every one before the night is through.”

“...then we’d better call Wade.”

He picks up on the second ring of the tablet. “That took awhile. Wait, are you...” Kim’s still in Shego’s lap.

“Don’t worry,” Kim said as she settled back against Shego’s shoulder and patted her cheek. “She’s seen reason.”

“...right.”

Shego just scowls, but her free hand is working its way under Kim’s shirt to stroke at her hip and belly. Kim decides to speed things up.

“This is what you need to know.” She tells him everything, including the warning to be careful. Shego gives a few details he needs to know. Also what happened to her one contact she knew for sure was in with them. It’s a rather gruesome death.

“Got it. What about the GJ?”

“Send the first coded message, that I’m on her trail,” Kim replied promptly. “It’ll buy us a little time. And if we figure out this isn’t going to work, it means we can still get back in. No harm done.”

“You got it. I know I’m a bit obsessive about work, but this will take some time and I will probably need to sleep before it’s done. Catch you sometime tomorrow?”

“Don’t worry,” Shego said with a faint grin. “I’m sure we can occupy ourselves until then.” She hit the disconnect before Wade could formulate a reply. Tossing the tablet aside, she stands and picks up Kim with her. 

“ _ Shego _ !”

“Save it, Princess. I don’t want to hear my name until you’re using it to beg me for more.”

Making promises indeed.

-090-

This delves from here into a long, dangerous road of conspiracies and bad choices. Eventually they cut all ties with the GJ to create the personas needed to fully immerse themselves in this world. Permeates many levels of society. Wade remains their only anchor to the 'real' world. They manage to get in, to do jobs and gain cred in the organization. Eventually they're vetted into the highest levels. Shego is able to keep her head straight, but Kim isn't. A job goes wrong, Kim ends up accidentally killing a security guard. She now believes she can take any risk, because she can never go back. Shego is desperately trying to talk her out of all the stupid risks she's taking, but it's not really working. They are both being tempted by outside forces away from the other, and things become extremely strained. In the end, Shego saves Kim from herself, and Kim saves Shego from being exposed. The end is not what they hoped for. They don't manage to dismantle the whole organization, but they do accidentally take out all the top players. Then they're both arrested by the GJ (because appearances matter) and are both offered a deal. It includes a cell together, and continuing to work for the GJ. Life is never going to not be complicated at that point, but as long as they're together it's really not that big of a deal.


End file.
